


I Want Kylie Cosmetics Matte Liquid Lip Kits But I Don't Qualify For The Stimmy

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Chevy's, Crack, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Brock and Jose make that cute coin mhm.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	I Want Kylie Cosmetics Matte Liquid Lip Kits But I Don't Qualify For The Stimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Jose speaking softly with his Puerto Rican accent coming out makes my vagina tingle

"Bruh." Jose said.

"What?" Brock asked. (this some straight up hardcore dialogue)

"We ain't gettin that stimmy." Brock's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?"

"Sum about the IRS, Ion know." Brock sighed.

"Well, I know one sure fire way to make money." He said with a smirk.

"Ooo bitch."

-

"Alright, lads, just be as kinky as possible." The porno director said and Brock and Jose nodded. 

"Aaaand, action!" Porno music started playing and Jose sat down on the bed.

"Hey, baybay." Brock said and Jose blushed.

"Hola, papi." Brock sat down next to Jose and rubbed Jose's chest.

"You're looking mighty sexy." Jose softly laughed.

"That's all you, babez." They started making out and ran their hands over each other's bodies until they stood up and took their clothes off. They both had giant erections. Because they had giant cocks. 10 inches, thicc, cut, veiny. Wowser.

"Aye, papi, can I suck that big fat dick?" Brock ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip like the fuckboy he was.

"Go for it." Jose got on his knees and started sucking Brock off, making him moan and groan like a sluutttt. Jose stopped when he felt Brock's dick twitching in his mouth so he got up and lied down on the bed.

"Fuck me, tu muy sexy mi papi pendejo putamadre cabron enchilada tamale chicharon." Jose eloquently said in his sexy lil Puerto Rican accent and Brock almost came on the spot. Brock got on top of Jose and slammed into him, no prepping or lube necessary because Jose's butthole was relaxed and ready for a dick to be in it.

"Mmm, fuck me harder!" Jose moaned so Brock smacked his ass spit in Jose's mouth and railed him as hard as he could.

"You like this, baby boy?" Jose breathily moaned and nodded.

"Si papi!" Soon enough, Brock came in Jose's anal cavity and Jose came all over his own stomach. Brock pulled out and ate Jose's cum then swiped up his own cum on his fingers and shoved his fingers in Jose's mouth.

"Aaand, cut! Great work boys, that's $10,000 each." 

"Woot, woot!" Brock said and they put their clothes back on and hopped in the whip.

"I want an enchilada now, let's go to Chevy's." Jose said and Brock nodded.

"You got it, bud."


End file.
